A Multitude of Dances and Romances
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: So many dances, so many characters, so many pairings, so many ONE SHOTS! A collection of Drabbles/Oneshot type of things with different pairings, including CRACK! Will take requests. Enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Awwh! Your Cute when your jealous! LuSa

Ha ha HA! I really need to stop putting off my other stories. I actually have a line up of things I want to finish before I put them up, I've been writing a TWEWY fiction and some other small stuff, like chapter updates, etc. Anyways, I stole my friend's R4 which had a plethora of games I've never seen before, one being **Princess Debut**. There was a pitiful amount of fanfictions (all oneshots too!) so I was like: Okay, why not?

I decided to write a collection of oneshots that have nothing to do with the last, and call the whole thing **A multitude of dances and romances. **Heh.

The pairings will vary all the time. I'll keep the pairings in the chapter names.

Oh, and expect the occasional CRACK!!!

Here we go!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**A Multitude of Dances and Romances.**_

_**~~*~~  
**_

Edition one: **Awwh! You're Cute when you're Jealous!**

Pairing: Luciano/Sabrina

Setting: During the game

Additional Notes: Slight OOC going on here~

~~*~~

"That's enough."

Luciano, the dark-haired fifteen year old, stopped the music that was flowing from the CD player. A brunette instantly lowered her arched arms and stopped twirling.

"Wow. I never realized how tiring this was." Sabrina panted.

Luciento flashed a rare smile. "Well that's to be expected, you just taught yourself how to dance to the Viennese Waltz; that's one of the hardest dances yet."

"Yeah, and I'm pooped. Can I take a water break?" She asked. Her male partner thought for a moment.

"As long as it's fast. I need to try this with you, so we get a feel for it."

"Alright alright!" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Mister perfectionist!" She added fondly. Luciano grimaced playfully and shooed her away.

Sabrina stepped out of the practice room to the water fountains. '_I'm glad Lucas- I mean Luciano, is my friend now.'_ She thought as the cool water slid down her parched throat. Before, he would've never allowed the pet/nick name Sabrina had adopted him. "I'm glad we're partners, I wouldn't feel half as comfortable with someone else." She winced as she thought of Cesar.

She returned to the practice room to find Luciano waiting for her rather restlessly. "Ready?" She asked. He studied her with his large brown eyes, before he nodded and pressed the small circular play button the stereo against a wall. The smooth music of 'Voices of Spring' began to waft into the air.

Luciano approached Sabrina. He smiled slightly as he took one hand in his, and guiding her other hand to his waist as he put his own on hers.

"Better follow my lead." He whispered to her, more out of habit than anything. Sabrina blushed, and they began.

They opened first, counting the beat, before closing. Soon, they fell into the natural rhythm, letting their feet move them in a circular motion in smooth turns and circles.

"You're really good at this one." Sabrina murmured as the music took a break, and the two of them just slipped into a smooth slowdance until the music started up again. Luciano merely grunted in response, looking beyond his female partner. His eyes hardened and his grip tightened in both hands. Suddenly Luciano pulled Sabrina closer to him, to her surprise.

"Luciano what are you-"

"It's easier to lead this way." He said, still not meeting her gaze. His eyes narrowed almost challengingly beyond her shoulder.

"Luc-"

"Sabrina, _please_." He finally met her eyes, and Sabrina blushed at his intimate gaze. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder briefly. (**A/N: Are the musical breaks long enough for this whole mini-scene to happen?**)

The music picked up again and the dancing continued, although the close proximity was making it slightly harder to dance.

The music faded out, and Luciano was scowling. Sabrina blinked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you, you were great."

"Then what is it?"

Luciano looked back at Sabrina. His eyes were still hard and annoyed. "You'll see soon enough."

Sabrina let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you stop it with the cryptic comments, Mister Perfec-"

The sudden grip under her chin silenced her. Luciano moved the hand holding hers to tilt her head up ever-so-slightly. Due to the closeness they shared, their lips were dangerously close. Of course, it would be Sabrina's first kiss.

Luciano looked deeply into her eyes and began to lean closer. Sabrina felt her own body shift in response, trying to meet his lips with hers-

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two suddenly whipped their heads to the sound of the intruding voice.

"Klaus!" Sabrina exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Luciano asked testily. Sabrina felt the hand by her waist pull her even more closer to her partner.

"I couldn't help but witness you two dance." Klaus said politely. Luciano glared as Sabrina blinked. '_So that's why Luciano was acting strange. Was he afraid I'd go to Klaus instead? Leave him?'_

"You wee both very good." Klaus continued, ignoring the death glares Luciano were shooting.

"Thanks…" Sabrina said slowly. Luciano rolled his eyes. He let the hand on Sabrina's chin fall.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, louder this time.

"My apologies, Prince Luciano, Princess Sabrina, but may I ask a favor?"

"Su-"

"Depends on what it is." Luciano cut her off.

"Well…Cynthia left me partnerless, and I'd really like to practice-"

"No."

Sabrina shot Luciano a disbelieving glance. "Luciano, we should hear him out!"

Klaus continued as if there was no interruption. "And if it's alright, could Princess Sabrina practice once with me?"

Sabrina blinked, and Luciano scowled.

"Well…" She said hesitantly, stealing a sideways glance at his partner. His face was suddenly wiped, a perfect poker face.

"It doesn't matter to me." He said in monotone. His eyes hid all his emotions, and he stood stiffly.

Sabrina turned back to Klaus, who was waiting hopefully. "I guess one dance wouldn't hurt…"

"Nothing to cause you discomfort, Princess." Klaus said.

Sabrina sighed. "Alright then, one dance. Just so you can keep up your skills."

"Fine!" Luciano burst out. Sabrina turned to her partner in surprise. "Go ahead! Why don't you just forget I'm here while you're at it!"

Sabrina gazed blankly at him as his face turned red (blushing of flushing?) before he stormed out. Klaus looked after him in worry.

"Will he be alright?"

"I don't know." Sabrina said quietly. "Anyways, lets practice."

The music turned on again, this time smooth samba music flowing from the stereo.

"Turkish March?!" Sabrina exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I was going to do a Samba routine…"

"Alright, fine. Only one. Okay?" She sighed. _Is this really worth it?_

The two began to advance towards each other, their hands gliding in smooth arcs. Their feet began to move with the rhythm, and their hands joined at their hips.

_Luciano is going to kill me._ Sabrina thought as she shook her hips in time with Klaus. The two continued, gliding across the room.

The music came to a smooth ending, with both of them slightly breathless.

"Thank you very much." Klaus said politely.

"No problem at all." Sabrina lied. She glanced around for Luciano.

"Maybe you should look for your partner?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"I'll take my leave now." With a polite bow, Klaus exited the room. Sabrina sighed and walked over to the stereo. _Might as well practice until Luciano comes back._

She popped in 'Voices of Spring' and began to dance again. As she made it to the midway point, the door closed gently. She instantly paused the music.

Whirling around, she saw Luciano watching her silently from the doorway. Sabrina smiled and walked over to her dance partner.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied quietly.

"Err… sorry about that?"

Luciano looked up. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well, you didn't want me to dance with him. You specifically told me not to dance with anyone else… and you were hinting for me to refuse…"

"Sabrina, I would never make you do something you don't want to do." Luciano replied quickly. "Like partnering with me."

Sabrina felt something pang in her heart. "Luciano, what are you talking about??"

"Well, obviously you like that douche of a prince. Who always have his little fangirls following him everywhere. I'm not surprised you're not fainting for him."

"Luciano, what has gotten into you?" Sabrina said, feeling a little angry now. _Doesn't he have a little respect for me, not as a dancer, but as a friend??_

"Obviously you don't want to partner with me anymore, since you'll gladly blow me off for someone else in my place!" Luciano shouted. Sabrina didn't cringe. Instead, a look of realization crossed her face, and she smiled.

"**You're cute when your jealous."**

"Wh-what?" Luciano stuttered, taken aback by the response.

"You heard me, you're cute when you're jealous!"

"I am _not_ jealous."

"Yes you are."

"Why should I be jealous of that douche bag?"

"Because I danced with him."

Luciano grimaced at Sabrina's logic.

"Aha. You're jealous that I willingly decided to dance with him. When you wouldn't let me dance with you no matter how many I offered before we became partners."

"Sabrina, that's besides the poi-"

"_Jealous! Jealous! Luciano's Jealous!" _Sabrina sang, giggling. At least she knew how to turn a situation around.

"No I'm not!"

"Come on Luciano. You're like an open book." She grinned. "You began to hold me tighter and nearly kissed me while he was watching. There was a reason for that, right??" She ignored the thumping in her heart when she said the word 'kiss'.

Luciano rolled his eyes. "Well…maybe I wasn't clear. You're _my_ dance partner, and _**no one else's.**_ You **belong to me**, and anyone else who tries to be with you _will have something bad coming towards them._"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Well you don't sound possessive at all."

"Do I need to make things even more clear?"

"Well maybe you do, Mister Perfectio-"

Once again, she was cut off. But this time she was cut off by the soft touch of lips against hers. Sabrina's eyes widened as she noticed Luciano's face extremely close to hers. She felt her cheeks flare up and a blush forming. She quickly closed her eyes and returned the touches to her lips.

Finally, they broke apart.

Sabrina was still surprised by the kiss. She touched her lips slightly, and Luciano scratched the back of his head rather awkwardly, his own face red and eyes wide in surprise of his impulsive move.

"Jealous." Sabrina confirmed. Luciano shot her a glance.

"Shut up."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yay! End of Edition one, **Awwh! You're Cute when you're Jealous! **I hope you enjoyed~

You can send in requests if you would like something done, just make sure its specific! Try to use this format:

Pairing:

Setting:

Dances (If applicable):

Additional Notes:

And I'll do my best to fulfill them!

Until next 'Edition'!

-Jakiiee


	2. Frowning gives you Wrinkles! LuSa

Edition TWO!

I was bored and thought up of this little idea, because Luciano/Sabrina is life. LIFE.

Wow... this is the shortest oneshot thing I've ever written. I guess this can be considered a Drabble.

OH RIGHT! The key to each pairing is this!

Sabrina: **Sa**

Luciano: **Lu**

Kiefer: **Kie**

Vince: **Vi**

Klaus:** Kla**

Cesar: **Ce**

And I just realized that all the other bachelors have the same amount of letters, but Sabrina and Luciano have the EXACT SAME. _Hint hint_.

Haha, well enjoy this next installment~

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**A multitude of Dances and Romances.**_

~~*~~

Edition Two: **Frowning gives you wrinkles!**

Pairing: Luciano/Sabrina

Setting: During the dance practice/Ocean walk

Additional Notes: More OOC! I always took Sabrina as a person who was very naïve and can change things around, like how she did in the last chapter.

~~*~~

"Hey Luciano...."

"What is it?"

The male of the pair was currently frowning, leaning against the wall. The couple had just finished practicing for the day, both of them were worn out by the fast steps of the Jive.

Sabrina slightly out of breath, sat down in front of her partner cross-legged. She gave him a long glance. Luciano finally got impatient with her curious stare.

"What is it?" He repeated, a little more forcefully. Sabrina tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you frown so much?"

Luciano was taken aback from the question. _What a strange thing to ask._

"I mean, you're always scowling at _something_. Why though?"

"Maybe because I'm annoyed?"

"At what?"

"Are you going to answer my questions with more questions?"

"That's what you're doing, isn't it?"

"_Ugh_." Luciano said in frustration, frowning once more. Unfortunately for him, this fact did not go unnoticed by Sabrina.

"You're doing it _again_."

"You're annoying me."

Sabrina scowled slightly. Luciano instantly imitated her. "You're frowning!" He said in falsetto. Sabrina stuck out her tongue in response.

"But really."

Luciano thought for a moment. "Hey, you want to go to the Ocean to cool off? The Jive can be tiring."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. He was obviously avoiding the question. "Alright."

The couple went their way to Rumba Beach. Upon arriving, they began to walk across the shoreline.

_This feels much more like a date than the other ones…_ Sabrina thought, wanting to slip her hand into his.

Suddenly the wind picked up again, the nice, cool breeze playing with her short hair. She turned to Luciano about to say something, but she caught him frowning. _Again._

"You really have to stop you know." Sabrina called out. Luciano looked at her.

"Can you give it a rest??"

"No I can't!"

"Why not?"

Sabrina thought for a moment. Why _was_ it bugging her so much? Suddenly she remembered – back at her own world, a magazine said not to frown because…

"**Frowning gives you wrinkles!**"

Luciano stopped walking, his mouth hanging open. "Sabrina, why would I care about something like that?"

"Well…err… because… it's unattractive!" Sabrina stumbled. _Ahh, way to go, idiot._

Luciano sighed. "You never give up don't you?"

"Nope! Try smiling for once, it's not hard!" Sabrina grinned. Luciano began to frown, but Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"I feel naked." He murmured as Sabrina tried to get him to smile.

"Ugh, what will make you smile?" Sabrina said angrily after giving up. Luciano was a hard cookie, alright.

She thought for a moment. "Luciano, do you like water?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sabrina deliberated for a moment. _Ah, well, what can be worse?_ Sabrina grinned. "Smile or I'll push you in."

Luciano raised an eyebrow. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Possibly."

Luciano's mouth twitched. "Uhh, Sabrina, that's just a _little_ creepy-"

"Smile!" She said, frowning.

"Sabrina!"

"Smile!!!"

"Sabri-arrgh!"

Sabrina had tackled him into the water, but the force of the impact made her topple over him. Luciano, propped up on his elbows with water swirling at his feet, suddenly felt something touch his lips.

After a moment, that _thing_ on him suddenly squeaked in surprise.

"Sabrina? Is that you?"

There was silence, but then a sheepish giggle. "Heh…."

"Did you just…um…"

Sabrina stood up. "N-No! It's not what it looks like!"

"Did you just…kiss me?" Luciano asked. Sabrina blushed furiously.

"Ye- I mean No! Well ish! I didn't mean to! I don't know! I fell over! And then I accidentally kissed you- so I guess I didn't but then again I guess I did, and oh my gosh _I'm so sorry!_"

And then Luciano did something he rarely did – _**he smiled.**_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Err, that didn't turn out as I had planned it to, but it still worked. Ish. I guess.

You can request, and I really am loving Luciano/Sabrina. They're just so… kawaiii~~~!!!

*cough*

Honestly though, this will be 100 percent Luciano/Sabrina if I don't get more requests! Even though I beat the game with Liam as my original partner, it's just….

MEH.

Until next 'Edition';

-Jakiee.


	3. Comfort in All Forms ToSa

Helllllloooooo~

Thank you to my first reviewer/requester person! I haven't played with Tony ever, but I can try this out. But just for the sheer fun of it, I'm going to incorporate some good ol' LuSa because I thought of a perfect scenario. Ish.|

Now i know this is very short and took a long time, truth is my stream of writing got interrupted and I don't have the game anymore, so I'm going with the knowledge I have left from the game. I know this may disappoint and it is also one of the shortest oneshots I've ever written, actually it IS the shortest thing I've ever written. And for that I am sorry. I will force myself to write more Tony/Sabrina so it will put up with standards.

Thanks for still reading a Multitude of Dances and Romances. :D

Hope you enjoy!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**A Multitude of Dances and Romances.**_

~~*~~

Edition Three: **Comfort in All Forms**

Pairing: _Some_ LuSa, Mainly ToSa

Setting: During Game

Additional Notes: Never played with ToSa, but I think I know his character well enough.

**Requester:** _Young Wizard Link_ ~ This goes out to you!

~~*~~

"Why…"

Gentle sobs filled the practice hall, the crying coming from a small brunette.

"Why, why, why? He promised... He said we'd dance together…"

"What's wrong?"

Sabrina instantly stopped crying, looking up to see a familiar miniature rabbit bouncing up and down.

"Oh _Tony…_" Sabrina sniffled quietly, her eyes red and puffy. "Luciano… He… he left me to go to the World Competition…we got in a fight before he left…and he's never coming back…"

"Princess…" The rabbit transformed to his dancing self, and sat down beside her. "Don't feel bad."

"But… I don't have a partner. I'll…be so ashamed!" Sabrina exclaimed. "And well, it'll just be…so strange… and awkward… and I don't know anymore!"

Tony looked at her sympathetically. Then he stood up.

"Get up Princess."

Sabrina looked at the rabbit in surprise. "Wha-?"

"Come on, it'll help."

The brownhaired female stood up and placed her fingers on the large rabbit's paws-hands-things. The two began to dance slowly to the soothing beat of a simple Waltz. With each step she felt her disappointment fade away as her body naturally responded to the music. Dancing with Tony felt right, though not as amazing as it was with Luciano. However, she forced herself not to think of him and she tried to enjoy the music. She felt Tony's red eyes gazing into hers, as if trying to assess her, to study her. She pushed those thoughts further back into her mind. Slowly, but surely, the music ended.

"Thanks Tony." She sniffed, finally managing to smile. The rabbit shook his head, as if to say 'the pleasure was all mine'. Sabrina felt bad about taking Tony's time, so she merely nodded to let him know that he was dismissed. The white rabbit bowed and begun to take his leave.

"Oh, wait." The rabbit froze.

"Um, what if…what if I was falling in love?" Sabrina asked timidly. Tony's ears perked, but didn't say anything. "You know… with Luciano…"

The rabbit's body deflated as he smiled kindly. "Don't worry, everything will definitely work out."

Sabrina listened hopefully, and another smile crossed her lips. Hopeful. Then she read an emotion in the Rabbit's eyes. Sadness. She got up and curtseyed.

"Would you like to dance again?"

The rabbit looked at her, dumbfounded. "Well, as you said, Come on, it'll help."

This time Tony smiled, but shook his head in a polite refusal. "I'm afraid in this case, it wouldn't." Sabrina saw another flash of sadness, before he turned around and left her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Aww, that was so bittersweet in the end. I'm sure all of you, or most of you anyways, would understand Tony's emotion in the end. He's such a good friend. *sniffs*

I hope you enjoyed this, late, oneshot!

See you next 'edition';

Jakie


	4. Words aren't enough LuSa

It's been a while…. (dunn dunnn) *the background music to Break the Ice, Britney Spears begins to play*

*coughs*

TWO IN ONE DAY!

Heyya! Sorry at my bad attempt at humor up there. I know it's been a LONG time since I wrote something for Multitude of Dances and Romances, I actually completely forgot about it.

Anyways, I'm going to try to keep Princess Debut lovers satisfied and I shall continue to fill out requests. Right now I was inspired by my latest Reviewer and completely unfairly I will fill out her request next.

Anyways, thanks for still loving this ficcy and here I go!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**A Multitude of Dances and Romances.**_

~~*~~

Edition Four: ** Words aren't enough**

Pairing: LuSa

Setting: During the Game

Additional Notes: An to the gst.

**Requester:** Kibby~

~~*~~

Luciano was flying.

No, he was not high. Rather, he was in the most _perfect _situation. Admittedly, he was surprised things would turn out so well. The girl he first met, and he had taken as a ditz and an idiot, was after all a natural dancer. Now, that certain ditzy idiot was his dance partner, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Not to mention, his heart would flutter unwillingly every time he saw her face, beet red, seeing as she dashed from her house to the practice hall to be on time of his strict dance practices. His chest would thump unevenly as he took her soft hands and pushed their bodies close. All for the dance.

However, he could've sworn he was falling in love with Sabrina.

And of course, the joy of first love is the flying sensation. Which brings us back to the present day.

With a small inner grin fixed in his mind (his lips never portray that emotion) he walked outside of the practice hall after another intense dance practice with Sabrina. His heart was still fluttering, his head was in the clouds. He nearly smacked right into the door, but quickly recovered, just managing to save himself from looking like an idiot in front of Kip.

Anyways, he successfully made it outside and headed directly to the guest room in the palace. To his own surprise, a small scroll was waiting for him at his dressing mirror. Curious, he unwound the string and opened it. The contents made his jaw drop.

"No way…" He whispered.

~~*~~

"SORRY I'M LATE!!" A voice screeched from the doors to the practice hall. Luciano winced, but already felt his heart pick up in tempo. The brunette burst into the mirrored studio, and was , as expected, panting and as flushed as a tomato. Luciano stood up quickly to squash the flutters and marched up to her.

"No matter, we have a lot of work to do. Drop your stuff, let's get to it." He tapped his foot as Sabrina shot him a disbelieving glance at his Drill Sargent-like mode before practically tossing her bag to the side of the room. He turned on the music and Sabrina's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?" She gasped in surprised as she registered the song. Luciano knew what it was, it was the Viennese Waltz, something she hadn't learned yet. "Wait Luci-"

"Come on!" He snapped, feeling his impatience bubble. He didn't have all day. He really wanted to dance once more with her.

He felt grounded.

Sabrina rushed forward while grabbing his hands and throwing them at her waist. Luciano felt his heart skip a beat. _Focus._

The two began to move quickly, trying to catch up on what they missed. Before long, he felt Sabrina's hands clasping his tightly as she began to falter, using him to keep herself up. Her pace began to slow and he even felt her begin to tremble. Before she could collapse, he shut the music off. Sabrina instantly collapsed on the floor. Luciano felt his impatience spill over.

"_What was that?"_ He commanded angrily. He wasn't mad at her, no way, but he was definitely furious. Sabrina threw him an apologetic glance as she began to knead her ankle gingerly.

"I mean seriously. You should be good enough to fall into step! _What's wrong with you?"_

Sabrina stopped kneading her ankle, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. Then her face turned a brilliant tomato red. Luciano felt his heart skip another beat, but he was sure that it wasn't because she was embarrassed.

"How DARE you!" She screeched, standing up and wincing. "You throw at me a song I never knew before, a dance I've never tried before, and expect me to get it perfect?! Well _excuse_ me for not being that perfect dancer you thought I was after all! Maybe you should find yourself a new partner as I'm obviously not good enough, for your dancing OR for you!!"

With each phrase, Luciano felt his heart getting pricked at with more and more force. By the end, his whole heart was aching, especially how she spat the last three words with such venom. Then he said something completely heartless.

"**I only did this as a favor for you.**"

A silence followed those words. Sabrina glanced at him, her eyes starting to water. Suddenly, they welled up and spilled. Luciano instantly felt shame as the brunette sunk back down, dissolving into tears.

"Of course this never meant anything to you. It was all a big favor for me. Of course, like throwing songs I've never tried before but I do anyways until the point I'm in _pain_ is a _favor_ for me. You're such an idiot, Luciano." With those words, she kicked open the doors to the studio and ran off.

And never before had Luciano felt like more of an idiot.

He punched the wall in anger. "_Damn it!" _He spat. "Why did I have to do that now?! Especially since it's the last time I might dance with her, or see her?! I'm such an-" His eyes suddenly spotted the discarded bag that was sitting in the corner of the practice hall.

He picked it up and ran after the brunette. He knew if he couldn't catch up to her, he'd regret it forever. He instantly thought of where she might be. The beach.

Arriving at the destination, he finally spotted Sabrina walking along the shore in a slow pace. He ran up to her and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around in surprise, before her expression clouded.

"Oh. It's you."

"I'm returning your bag." Luciano said, shaking the bag for effects. Sabrina took the bag with a mumbled 'thanks'. "Let's take a walk."

The brunette followed silently, the two just enjoying each other's company. Silently, they forgave each other. Sometimes words weren't needed to express one's feelings.

"Is something wrong?" Sabrina mumbled. Luciano glanced at her in surprise. "You seemed different today. You never get mad at me like that, and you're not irresponsible enough to make me dance something I've never danced before. And the way you hold yourself today is different."

'Damn, this lady is observant.' He thought as his heart fluttered at the thought of her thinking about him.

"Well, actually, I was invited to go to Worlds."

Sabrina's face suddenly paled, and she struggled to find words. Luciano carefully turned so he wouldn't have to see her expression. He felt his own face twist with regret at his reply. Oh why did he send that in so quickly?

"Congratulations." She managed. Luciano nodded in response. Silence.

"… Are you going?" Another nod.

"Oh."

The two were silent again, and Luciano could almost hear her thoughts. '_What? Why would you do that? I thought you were my partner! I thought you cared about the ball! I thought you cared about me!'_

He did, he truly did. He struggled to find words to comfort her, to assure her he would see her again. But all that came out was: "Bye, I guess."

Sabrina's breath hitched; and her eyes widened. "You're leaving… now?"

"Tomorrow." He replied, averting her gaze.

Sabrina took in a deep breath. "Then what the heck was that?"

Luciano laughed bitterly. "Me attempting to express my sorrow?" Sabrina didn't laugh, but there was only irritation coming off her in waves.

"So that's what you leave me with." Luciano felt his heart tear again. He tried to speak but was interrupted. "Just do what you want, like usual."

He couldn't take it anymore. He was grounded completely. There were fifty-pound weights on each of his feet.

But he had a feeling Sabrina was too.

The emotions she was emitting was nothing like the one she would've liked him to feel. She was completely upset, completely disturbed. And so was he.

But he made the decision.

He got up and began to walk away. Walk away from what could've been a happy ending. From who could've been the love of his life. From what've been his best moment.

And he could've sworn he heard a broken whisper. "Come back…"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The end.

This was a little more angsty than I had planned, not the angst in a comic way, which I might do one day. D:

But yeah, I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for sending in the requests. It's been helping me do what I want to do.

Until the next 'edition';

Jakie


End file.
